Varukamaq
|diff★☆ = ★☆☆☆☆☆ |image = ? |titles = Small Horned Stalk Wyvern |names = Lizartaur |species = Fanged Beast |habitats = Drenched Thicket, Island Of The King, Temple of the Sun |size = Small |relations = Great Varukamaq, Jagras, Great Jagras, Girros, Great Girros, Dodogama, Shamos |move = Circular Bite |elements = None |ailments = None |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} are Fanged Wyvern introduced in MHFE - Reign of the Ancients. Physiology are characterized by their slender and elegant appearance, looking a lot like Jagras or Shamos. Their bodies are mainly a dark earthy brown, adorned with white and yellow stripes along their sides. Their faces are of copper color, covered with stripes and even the stumps of horns. Behavior are usually more curious than they are hostile, which can result in them following a hunter everywhere they go, clawing at them and biting them out of pure curiosity. Should an annoyed hunter fight back, they will immediately attack them, seeing their lives in danger. This behavior is the same for large monsters, although less persistently. Abilities do not have elemental abilities, given their young age. They focus on attacks with their claws and teeth, as well as their long tails. In-Game Description |Monster Icon = ?|description = Small Fanged Wyverns native to the New World. Interestingly, their behavior is marked by relentless curiosity - they have to examine everything new that comes into their territory. This can easily result in a slap from an annoyed hunter, which in turn alarms the entire pack and makes them swarm their foe with undying vigor.}} Ecology Taxonomy * Order: RESEARCHED * Suborder: Stalk Wyvern * Superfamily: RESEARCHED * Family: Varukamaq are predatory Fanged Wyverns native to the New World. Their curiosity, which they express through examining everything new they come across with their best tools - claws, and teeth. Habitat Range So far, have been spotted in the Drenched Thicket, the Island of the King, and the Temple of the Sun. Ecological Niche are carnivorous in nature, their favorite prey being small Fanged Beasts or Herbivores like Rajirija or Kelbi. They themselves, however, are also frequently preyed on by larger predators like Malfestio, Anjanath and sometimes even Heoleoth. Biological Adaptations are neither outstandingly strong, nor do they possess any known elemental abilities, which makes them more of an annoyance for hunters, rather than an actual threat. Their claws and teeth are suitable for ripping smaller prey apart and also dealing minor damage to threats. However, their real strength lays in the entire pack. Behavior are known for being incredibly curious, which makes them follow hunters around as soon as they spot them. Should the hunter not do anything to drive them away, this behavior can result in an entire pack of about twenty animals following the hunter around, dealing minor but continuous damage with their 'examinations'. Once a hunter or other animal loses temper and attacks them, the will strike back immediately. Attacks G-Rank *'Charge:' The will sprint forward, finishing it with an upward bite attack. *'Claw Swipe:' The monster swipes its claw at whatever is in front of it. It can do this twice in a row. *'Jump:' Screeches, before jumping towards a threat, attempting to hit them with their full weight. *'Circular Bite:' The shakes its body before opening its maw and moving in a quick circle, finishing with an uppercut attack. S-Rank *'Call for Reinforcement:' Unique to this Fanged Wyvern, should a feel threatened, it will call for other members of its pack. *'Pin:' Like the Wulg, a can jump onto a hunter and curl around their body. Carves |-|G-Rank= |-|S-Rank= Quests |-|G-Rank= WIP |-|S-Rank= WIP Trivia * are known to swarm even the largest monsters, either out of simple curiosity, or because their leader made them hunt said large monsters down. *Females and Males look exactly the same, albeit the former possessing slightly larger horns. Notes * are based on Supay an Incan god of death. Category:Monster Creation Category:Small Monster Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:1 Star Level Monster